Get Out, Leave
by Midnight Angel Sakura
Summary: Oneshot. I tried to block out the feelings I had for him by going with someone else, but that obviously didn't work.


**Me: Hello people! So I decided to write a fanfic about Gaara and Matsuri. Hope you like it. Warning: Gaara is OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

  
**

I closed my bedroom door and turned my iPod on, turning up the music really loud and I lied down on my bed. How could I have been so stupid? I should have noticed this before. Well, I did but I brushed it off thinking it was my imagination.

I stopped thinking and listened to the music blaring from the speakers. This song fit so perfectly to this situation. Well, to me it does.

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say_

_[Chorus]  
Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

_Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way_

_Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

_I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out_

_Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)[3x]_

As soon as the last note was sung, I heard a knock on my front door. I turned off my iPod and went downstairs to open the door only to find my used-to-be boyfriend, Imasu, standing on my porch. I was about to close the door in his face, but he put his foot between the door and the doorframe.

"What do you want?" I spat out venomously.

"Don't be like that," he said to me.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I hissed out.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You're sorry?! If you were sorry you wouldn't have done what you did," I said successfully slamming the door in his face.

Imasu cheated on me. I found him one day in the park with another girl. I walked right up to him and slapped him right across the face. I thought I liked him, but in reality I didn't.

The only reason I went with him was because I thought I wouldn't be able to show my real feelings for my best friend. I tried to stuff those feelings away and move on, but it didn't work.

I don't care if I can't be more than best friends with my best friend. All I know is that I want to be with him right now. I walked up to my room and slipped into my hoodie before grabbing my house keys.

I looked out my window making sure that stupid boy wasn't there. I do admit I might have felt a little something, but all that disappeared and the emotions for my best friend that I had locked up just came bursting open.

I locked my front door and walked down the street. I was greeted by one of my friends who were working her shift at the bakery. After having a quick conversation, I continued to walk to my best friend's house.

I rang the doorbell and was greeted by his sister, Temari. She let me inside and I took a seat in the living room while she went to get Gaara. I played with the string that was hanging off my gray hoodie when he walked into the room.

"Hey," he greeted me.

"Hey," I say back.

"I heard about what happened. I'm sorry," he said as he sat next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You don't have to be sorry, I didn't really like him anyway," I said.

"Then why did you go with him?" he asked me pulling back.

He just had to ask that question, didn't he? Make me all nervous now. I guess he was bound to find out sooner or later, right? Well, I'll try not to really say, but if I do, oh well.

"Well, I had feelings for someone else and I didn't know if he would return them, so I tried to move on; but as you can see, it didn't work."

"And would you tell me this person you like?" he asked casually like he knew the answer.

"Um, no," I said nervously.

"Why wouldn't you? I mean I am your best friend. You can tell me anything," he said as his face inched slowly towards mine.

Aw, c'mon dude. Why do you have to put me through this? Seriously. Your face is already close to mine and your breath is fanning my face. Great, now my face is all heated up and I'm blushing.

"C'mon, won't you tell me?" he said.

He's so close yet so far away. I just want to kiss him. Plus, he's still coming closer. Our noses are touching now.

"Um-m…" I said a bit shakily.

My eyes started to close a little and my head tilted slightly and before I knew it I kissed him. I pulled back quickly and a blush was on my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," I said apologizing, but he just smiled at me before kissing me.

He pulled back after a couple of minutes and leaned his forehead against mine while his ragged breathing fanned my face.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asks me.

I couldn't exactly get the yes out of my mouth but I managed to stutter it out making him smirk. He then closed the gap between our mouths once more.

* * *

**Me: Well, how was it? Good, bad, ok? I hope it was ok. Please leave a review telling me what you thought about it. **


End file.
